A Normal Day With the Namikazes
by SilverKnight17
Summary: Just what it will be like if Naruto's family was alive.


I do not own naruto

"Big brother, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Nineteen year old Naruto Namikaze groaned as shift around the bed, going face down on the pillow, being rudely awakened by his little brother Arashi Namikaze.

Both of them are sons of the Yondaime Hokage; Minato Namikaze and former Whirlpool Heiress; Kushina Uzumaki. All four of them live in under the Namikaze mansion in the village of Konoha.

"Naruto! Momma said its time to wake up!"

Naruto groaned as his little brother got on his bed and jumped at his back smacking him with his hand. For a seven year old, this kid has a ton of energy. Was he like this when he was seven?

Groans, "all right, all right I'm up" Arashi got of the bed and started pulling his big brothers arm with all his might

"Come on Naruto mom says you have to take me to the academy today! Come on I'll wait outside of your room!" and Arashi ran off out of his Naruto's room.

"Sigh little brothers" Naruto got off his bed and started to get ready. As he went to the bathroom, he looked and bypassed pictures of himself and his friends. One containing him wearing a standard jounin uniform, with his headband tied on his life arm, wearing a white rope around his waist signifying that he was a seal master and finally wearing a pair of gloves with metal plates on the back. Holding his left arm was Hinata Hyuga, with long blue hair and around the same age as Naruto, wearing her headband around her neck and wearing a standard jounin outfit with the sleeves over her hands. Both of them smiling and each of them had a necklace, that if put together, it can be claimed as a one whole necklace. Naruto's necklace looks like part of a sun while Hinata's looks like it is a part of the crescent shape moon

Another one was his family, in a family pose. He was on one knee while his left hand was laying on his left knee, while his right hand was on head Arashi, who was standing on his right side. Their parents were standing behind them, while their mom was at Naruto's side and their dad at Arashi's side. Both had a hand on their sons' shoulders. The boys were almost look alike, all had blue eyes and the same blonde, spiky hair style, except Arashi had a little of red color on the tip of his spikes. While Kushina had her usual long red hair and her eyes were teal. All of them wearing yukatas, minato wearing a white and red yukata, while Kushina wore a orange and red yukata. Arashi wore a black and orange yukata while Naruto wore a white and dark blue yukata. All four of them had smiles on their faces. Most people in the village said that Arashi took after his mom, being the loud, brash type while Naruto took after his father being the usual calm type. Though Naruto was a little like his mom when he was younger.

When he finished, Naruto was fully dressed in his usual jounin uniform and left the room meeting his excited little brother.

"Come on big brother lets go!"

Naruto chuckled, "Alright lets go"

As they walked through the hall, Arashi spoke up.

"Hey big brother"

"Hmm?"

"Last night when I went about downstairs to the kitchen to drink some water, I passed mom's and dad's room and heard something."

"What did you hear?"

"Well there were weird noises and Mom kept saying oh God! A lot of times! And I-"

Naruto cut him off saying, "Arashi was the door open a little when you passed by?"

"Yeah and I kept hearing noises like this!"

Arashi started panting to show the noises that he also heard.

Naruto looked a little nervous, 'Mother, Father, what on earth are you guys thinking leaving the door open like! Good thing Arashi is only seven, but still, when he gets older, he'll find out sooner or later'

He was brought out of his train of thought from Arashi.

"Hey Naruto, was dad hurting mom?"

"No, no he was definitely not hurting mom"

"But the noises!"

"You don't need to worry about that, I'll talk to mom and dad about it. Don't let your mind focus on that trust me."

"But"

"Sigh, alright, when you are older I'll tell you, only when you are older, okay?"

"okaaayy"

"Good, now come on breakfast is waiting." He ruffled Arashi's hair a little bit and proceeded downstairs.

Arashi stood and looked as his big brother with a confused expression on his face, and then he shrugged and followed his brother.

As he went down stairs and into the kitchen, he saw his brother sitting himself down and the dining table next to their father. Who was reading the local newspaper. He looked to the stove and saw his mom making breakfast.

"Morning mom, morning dad"

His mom twisted and looked behind her to see her young boy, "morning sweetie and breakfasts almost ready"

Arashi grinned and sat down the opposite side of his father. Minato sighed and folded the paper and set it beside him and took his coffee cup. "Morning son ready for another day at the academy"

"Yeah I can't wait till I graduate, so I can be a strong ninja like you dad!" Both Naruto and Minato chuckled a bit. "I am sure you will son."

As Kushina came to the dining table and place the breakfast down, Arashi asked his parents

"Mom? Dad? About last night"

"Arashi I thought I told you to let it go"

"But big brother I have to know what happened" Kushina looked between her two sons.

"Want to know what happened? About what?"

"Nothing mother, it's nothing to worry about"

"Naruto Namikaze!" She threatened.

Sigh, "Arashi wants to know about the strange noises you guys were making last night"

At this both parent was blinking at first then went full blushing crimson red, Minato coughed

"Umm Arashi you don't need to know what happened, that's between me and you mother"

"But-"

"Oooh look at the time, you boys must get going, you don't want to be late for your school do you, Arashi?"

"Shoot! I'll meet you outside big brother!"

As Arashi ran outside, Naruto took the last sip of his drink and stood up looking at his parents, "next time you guys do your little monthly ritual, make sure you close and lock the door, and put silence seals around the room, we don't need to bring you youngest son into shock for life, since you already just did scare your eldest son of those horrifying images."

Both parent looked and glared at their eldest child.

()()()()()()()()

please review and leave comments,


End file.
